


Lost and Found

by Elizabethrzg



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jay Walker Angst, No Beta We Die Like Nahdakkhan Should, Season/Series 06, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethrzg/pseuds/Elizabethrzg
Summary: Cole was about to put the venom into the drink and then get out to Jay to rescue him. He grunted, why did this lid have to be on so tight?Then he heard it, a hoarse groan from a familiar voice to him, “Co-Cole?”He immediately set the venom down and looked to his side and saw him, Jay, made eye contact with him. Jay looked in an awful state. He looked bruised and beaten, and that was just at a first glance! He rushed over, “Jay!”
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lost and Found

Cole was about to put the venom into the drink and then get out to Jay to rescue him. He grunted, why did this lid have to be on so tight?

Then he heard it, a hoarse groan from a familiar voice to him, “Co-Cole?”

He immediately set the venom down and looked to his side and saw him, Jay, made eye contact with him. Jay looked in an _awful_ state. He looked bruised and beaten, and that was just at a first glance! He rushed over, “Jay!”

Jay _flinched_ though when Cole came over. He was shaking.

“Don’t worry I’m- we’re- here to say you,” He immediately unlocked the vengestone chains around Jay’s foot, but when he did, Jay tensed as Cole moved to do it.

“I’ve-I’ve heard that before…” Jay, he was still shaking.

 _What did they do to you?_ He looked closer on Jay, he had so many scars and bruises, his face looked soaked, his face was covered in dirt and mud, and their looked to be indents from rocks, his hair barely covered the burn scars on his face, his gi was ripped and scars and burn scars were there too. He looked far thinner then usual and his skin looked paled for him too. _Have you been able to eat or drink anything...?_ Cole wouldn’t doubt some of his bones are broken too. Jay, his best friend and brother, they’d been _torturing him_. 

He looked at Jay’s eyes, well eye, his right one was covered by an eyepatch and Cole could only _guess_ what they did there to him. But looking in his eye he could see the bright spark that used to be there was a dim, dull light, almost completely burned out. But looking in his near-dull, blue eye, Cole could see one emotion, _**Fear**_.

“Jay, _**What did they DO to you?!**_ ” Cole growled, angry at these pirates, for doing this to him, for hurting his brother and best friend.

Jay flinched again, shook more, and muttered, “don’t hurt me… not again please…” and that's when two things hit Cole.

One,Jay was _afraid_ of _**him.**_

And Two, They’d been torturing and trying to _break_ Jay, by doing _**god knows what!**_

“Jay… I’m sorry for growling, I’m here to save you. The others are here too, we’re getting you out of here?”

“Ho-How do I know that’s not a trick…?”

“I promise you it’s not. I swear on my life even as a ghost. I’d rather go into water first before I hurt you. I’m sorry for singling you out before. I’m _so **sorry**_. I don’t know what’s been done to you, but we _**are**_ getting you out of here.”

“You-You promise?”

“I promise you, Jay. There’s gonna be _**hell to pay**_ by those pirates as soon as we fix everything.”

“Tha-Thank you…”

“Of course,” Cole solidifies himself and wraps Jay in a hug.

_Jay’s been through so much any longer until we got here and he might have…_

Cole isn’t going to think about that and what would’ve happened to Jay if he did.


End file.
